As a near-eye display device, the head-mounted electronic device generates images and projects the images to eyes of a user, which enables the user to watch amplified virtual images, thus a greater display effect can be obtained accordingly. Currently, as for most of head-mounted electronic devices, audio is transmitted to the user by an earphone coupled thereto. However, sound effect obtained by the earphone is usually common. Thus, to overcome this disadvantage, some product is integrated with a headphone having a better sound effect. The angle between the headphone and a display portion is a predetermined angle, for example, 90 degrees, which facilitates the user to easily wear the headphone and also allows the user to watch images projected by the display portion. Although this design provides a better sound and video effect, the overall volume is too big to carry around.